Marigraciela and Frida Best Amigos Forever
by Shaeril McBrown
Summary: Marigraciela and Frida ends up summons ghosts in order to teach Zoe a lesson.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

A 15 year old girl with long black hair, brown eyes and tan skin. Her name is Marigraciela Martinez.

She helped Frida with her homework, teaching her how to sew and knit.

But Zoe see Marigraciela and Frida having fun.

Zoe thought Marigraciela is helping...my arch rival Frida! Ugh!

Later that night, Marigraciela sees Frida crying.

Marigraciela said "Frida why are you crying"

Frida said "Ma-Manny cheats on me with Zoe Aves!" as Tears streaming through her face.

Marigraciela hugged Frida.

Marigraciela thought Manny Rivera! He will pay!


	2. Chapter 2: My Great Grandma's Spellbook

Marigraciela and Frida went to the basement and they saw a old trunk.

Marigraciela opens the trunk.

Marigraciela said "Look it's a picture of my great grandma Marigraciela" as she showed a picture to Frida.

Frida's eyes widen in awe "Que Linda!"

Marigraciela and Frida heard a ghostly moaning.

Frida pulled out a old book of the wall.

Frida opens the book.

Thunder crash

Ghostly moaning

Frida and Marigraciela gasped

Thunder crash

Rain pouring

Marigraciela went to her room

Marigraciela opens the book

Marigraciela started to chant and all of a sudden her ghostly great grandmother appear behind her.

Marigraciela screams but her ghostly great grandmother hugged her.

Meanwhile

Frida puts a cursed Spanish book on her bed and opens it.

Frida said "Words ugh lame"

Frida started to chant and all of a sudden a cute teddy bear appear.

Frida said "Aww"

But a teddy bear turned inside out which digusts Frida.

Frida flipped through the pages until she found a ghost spell.

Frida said "Yes yes yes finally the ghost of a short tempered yet unlucky Conquistador! I can totally go for one of those."

Frida started to chant and all of a sudden she heard a ghostly moaning

Frida said "Uh-oh?"

Miracle City Cemetery

A skeletal hand rises from the grave

Creepy mexican laughing.


	3. Chapter 3: Wanna come over

Frida went to Miracle City Cemetery.

She saws a ghostly conquistador.

He has messy dark brown hair, brown eyes, tan skin, brown mustache, a five ol clock shadow and a crooked nose. He was dressed in 16th century clothing.

And then Frida hears a angry spanish voice

Frida gulped

But a ghostly conquistador grabs Frida.

Frida said "Uh hi"

A ghostly conquistador started to speak "You there with the blue hair what are you doing here?"

Frida said "I found it in the attic and it's a cursed Spanish book that my ancestors used to read it but bad things happen"

A ghostly conquistador facepalmed "I'm Francisco de Flores what's yours"

"Fridaniella Suarez but my friends call me Frida so you wanna come over"

"Si take me to your Castile Fridaniella"

Frida said "Follow me by the way I'm Frida"

"Seriously your name is Frida Ugh!"


	4. Chapter 4: Frida's House

Frida riding her way to her house.

Frida curtsies "We have arrived"

But Carmela sees Francisco.

Carmela takes Frida to the closet.

Carmela said "There's a demon in my house?! Dios Mio what are we gonna do"

Frida said "Mom please just made us toaster tarts the ones with strawberries"

Ghostly moaning

"Did someone say something about toaster tarts"

In the kitchen, Carmela was making toaster tarts.

Carmela said "Frida said that you're a angry conquistador"

Thunder crashing

Carmela screamed "Sorry!"

Francisco laughs

As Frida and Francisco left, Nikita and Anita get furious.


	5. Chapter 5: Manny got Grounded

Manny walked inside his house but he notices his mother getting angry.

Manny said "Uh-oh"

Maria said "Manny i'm very disappointed in you look what you did to Frida!"

Maria sees Manny's report card.

Maria gasped "An D in math, An C in science and an B in History!"

"But but it wasn't me it was Zoe Ave-"

"Well that leaves me no choice but to ground you that means no tv or video games!"

"No!"

"That's Right because you cheated on Frida with Zoe Aves"

Manny stomped into his room and slammed the door.


	6. Chapter 6: Frida I'm Sorry

Manny writes a song in his room since Frida loved music.

The next morning, Manny give a paper to Florita and Dolorita.

Florita and Dolorita said "A too many words but okay"

Manny said "This song is written for Frida Suarez"

Florita and Dolorita began to play.

Frida hears a song.

"Manny?"

But Manny sees Frida.

"Frida i-i'm sorry! I don't know what happened there was Zoe Aves who use me or tricked me! and and-"

Frida soothed "Hey it's okay Shh it's okay"

Marigraciela said "Awwww"

But Zoe sees Manny and Frida.

Zoe growled and was about to kill Frida but a nice woman dragged Zoe.


End file.
